


Border & Boundaries || Bucky x GN!Reader

by marvel_gn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_gn/pseuds/marvel_gn
Summary: !GENDER NEUTRAL!You impress your Dad (Tony Stark) so much with your skills that he reluctantly lets you join The Avengers. You now live at the compound, chaos is a constant in this house hold and you never thought you would feel so welcomed. But behind the laughs and open arms, Loki seems to be a little too close for liking. Good thing there's someone to step in from time to time.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Avengers Team/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Border & Boundaries || Bucky x GN!Reader

"Alright everyone," Tony announced to the team as he walked into the room.  
"We have a new addition to the Avengers, you probably already know them as my kid but, this is Y/N." You walk in as you hear your name. You see Steve, Bucky, Sam and Nat, on one side of the room, sitting on a couch. Then you see Wanda, Clint, Thor and Loki on a couch on the other side. While Vision stands, or would you say floats? Anyway, he is there next to Wanda and Pietro is leaning over the couch. Peter is sitting on the ground in front of Nat. Rhodes is on a chair next to the door you just walked through and Hulk is standing at the back of the room. Everyone looks at you and smiles. You couldn't help but already feel part of the family.

"They have shown their worth and determination on being here. They are skilled in combat, no thanks to Ms. Romanoff over there," Nat just waves her hand as Tony just glares at her. "You know that it is a slight violation to go behind my back to teach my kid?"  
"Oh come on Tony, they're 21, and from memory that's an adult." Nat retaliates. Y/N give Nat a smile as everyone kinda sits in silence. You hear a stifled laugh from the same side of the room, turning your head more to the left. You see Bucky just smirking, well trying not to. Tony scoffs, "I will deal with you later. Also, quiet Manchurian Candidate." Bucky goes deadpan. "Y/N will be living and training here. Make them feel welcome. Oh, um, Underoos do have a room next to you?" Peter nods enthusiastically. "Right, you will be shown to your room by Peter. Don't cause trouble and be safe, okay?" He hugs you and dismisses everyone and himself. Peter comes bounding towards you. "It's so nice to finally meet you!" He exclaims. "Come, come. I have so much to show you." He offers his hand, you just smile and laugh a little and take his hand. 

You two start walking, "So where we are now is the 'Party area', level 1." The floor is a polished white and creme marble. The walls are white with glass panels and a mini wall fountain. There is a bar and stools, couches everywhere and small tables. "I'll like to meet everyone later tonight if that's okay?" You ask softly. Peter nods and agrees, he lets you know that he will organise a dinner or something. You continue the tour. "So below here is the Foyer, and below that is the training rooms and labs. Oh and under that is the underground hanger." You are impressed but not surprised, you know your Dad can be extravagant.  
He then leads you to the silver elevator with a white marble floor as well and he presses the level 2 button. The doors close, and elevator music begins? You try not to laugh but a giggle escapes you. Peter turns to look at you and smiles knowing exactly what you were finding humourous. When you reach level 2, the doors open and you are met with red velvet floors and big leather couches. The air con hits your skin as you leave the elevator. You look to your left and you see a screen the size of the wall, “Mr. Stark designed a media/theatre room. Any movie or show you can think of, we most likely have. Like really old movies like, The Lord of the Rings.” You looked at him with confusion, and you thought you were sheltered. He just smiles and continues on your tour. This time you go right and go through the media room, Peter opens the doors and there is a staircase that winds up. As you walk up, you hear a bunch of chattering. “And this is the Living Space.” He says looking back at you. You are met with a handful of people, who were downstairs before. You see Pietro, Loki, Nat, Sam and Bucky.  
“Oh come on, you are telling me that the great Loki can’t win at a single hand of Blackjack?” Pietro teases. They all laugh, including yourself. They quickly look up at the sudden extra voice and smile at you, Nat gives a little wave and you return the wave. The living space is once again white, silver, creme and glass. There are two tables, chairs, a kitchen and a breakfast bar. “Come, I will quickly show you your room and then you can unpack and then you can decide what to do.” Peter says, grabbing your attention. You look up and you can see all the doors to the rooms. You walk back to the elevator and when you get in, Peter presses a button that says D2, “Steve, Bucky, Nat, Thor and Hulk are in Dorm 1. Wanda, Vision, You and Me are in Dorm 2. Sam, Pietro, Loki, and sometimes Shuri are in Dorm 3. Mr Stark put Steve and Bucky on the bottom level because then ‘the fossils don’t have to walk that far’.” He laughs. The doors open and this time it's grey carpet. Doors line the left side of the walkway and there is a glass and metal railing on the right. As you follow Peter, you look down and see the whole living space. There are name tags on the doors, not one on yours yet though. Peter opens the door for you and when you walk in there are your bags, a double bed, a bathroom, a mini laundry, walk in closet, and a window with a view to top it off. “Take your time to unpack, welcome dinner will be at 7pm.” He smiles as he is about to close the door, “Oh, and welcome to the family.”, with that he closes the door. You look at the clock on your bedside table and see it’s 4pm. Okay, 3 hours, let’s do this.

It’s 6:30pm, and you finish unpacking the majority of the stuff. You hear a knock at the door, when you call out to come in, you don’t hear the door open. So you look towards the door and you see Vision moving through the door. You look at him with an astounded expression and just shrug it off. “30 minutes until the welcome dinner, Young Stark. Dress code is semi-formal. When you are ready, come down to the Living space.” He gives a just nod to dismiss himself and like that he is off again. You decide to get ready. You go into the bathroom and start playing music. The first song to start playing is ‘Oh Ana’ by Mother Mother. You have a shower and you couldn’t help but think about certain people, like Loki and Bucky. People who tried hurting your dad, do you think they hate you as well? I might just stick with Nat and Peter tonight as they’re the only people I am comfortable so far. You start figuring out what to talk about, I wonder how much they know about me? Will they even like me? You switch off the shower and wrap a towel around yourself. Walking straight to the walk-in closet, you decide what to wear. You go with the theme of blood red with silver trim and accessories. The clothes feel soft against your showered skin. Y/N looks in the mirror to make sure everything is looking good. With a deep breath of confidence, you nod at yourself. Seeing it’s 6:50pm you leave the room to make your way down. 

As you walk towards the elevator you press the down button and the doors take a bit to open. You are greeted by Loki, in an all black suit like always with a dark green pocket square and gold trim around the cuffs. Sees you and immediately straightens up, looks down and takes a step back. You walk in and take your place, the doors shut behind you. As the elevator starts going down, Loki leans slightly towards you, “Just breathe, these Midgardians can be quite open and welcoming. Besides you look wonderful, like the first breath of autumn.” He stands up again and smiles to himself. The doors open before you could say anything. You are now facing a bit of a crowd. Everyone turns to look at you, Peter bounds towards you as you come out of the elevator. He takes your hand and finds you a seat. The two tables from before are now formed to be one long table. You take your seat, with Peter on your right, Loki on your left, Nat across from you and Bucky and Steve are either side of her. Just as everyone starts settling down, Wanda and Vision begin serving dinner. They made batches of Pelmeni to share between 4 people each. All of a sudden, 12 mouths start watering as the food is displayed. Just before everyone starts digging in, Nat stands up and taps her fork against the glass to grab everyone’s attention. “Everyone, we are having this amazing dinner because of Wanda and Vision so thank you. But also we are welcoming Y/N into the chaos of this compound. It might be all over the place and falling apart at times but we always have each other’s backs. So we welcome you.” She raises her glass of champagne, everyone follows. “To Y/N!” Everyone cheers. You grin so widely, you can’t stop it. She slowly sits back down and then everyone digs in. You start eating and you hear Nat pipe up again, “Okay, so House Rules and Guidelines. 1. Vision is still learning with knocking and everything so beware of that. 2. Training, whenever you want, but group training is Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, from 3pm to 8pm. Rule number 3. No going in the labs by yourself. Oh and number 4, not a rule but I recommend not sneaking around and having secrets because people will find out one way or another.” You look up from eating with a raised eyebrow, “That’s all? Nothing else?” Nat rolls her eyes and continues eating. 

Everyone is laughing and talking and every once in a while you will catch Bucky looking at you and then immediately look away, do you have something on you? Is there something wrong? You shrug it off, if it continues you will bring it up. “So tell me about yourself, Y/N?” Loki says out of nowhere. Bucky even snaps his head towards him. “Oh well, I’m the child of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, as you know. I am 21. I learnt a lot of my combat from Nat.” You start rattling off, but he interrupts you, “No, no my darling. I know all of that. I mean, I want to know you.” He says as he points a finger against your chest. “Oh, well I like Photography and Music.” Bucky and Loki look at you with curiosity. “And your dislikes and fears?” Loki persists. “Now, why would I tell you my weaknesses? I have known you for less than 2 days. I don’t think so.” You turn away towards Peter, you notice Bucky smile to himself and Nat laugh. You rest your head on Peter’s shoulder. He is currently listening to a story being told by Steve. He does like talking about his time in the 40’s which is actually quite interesting because you get to know things that your history teacher won’t know. 

You look at the time on the wall and see that it’s almost 10pm. Having had a long day, a couple drinks and an amazing dinner, you start getting tired. You tap Peter on the shoulder, he turns to you, “Hey Pete-y, I’m starting to get a bit tired, am I allowed to excuse myself?” You ask softly so not many people will hear. “Oh, of course you can Y/N. I’m starting to get tired too.” Steve hears and chimes in with a loud voice, “I agree.” He stands up and announces, “I think we should start heading to bed. We have training tomorrow, 3pm everyone should be there.” Wanda and Vision start lifting the empty places and putting them in the sink. Sam, Nat and Bruce say good night and head towards the elevator. “I just want to say thank you for the dinner and the welcome party. I do feel quite at home here.” I address. Everyone smiles and there is a chorus of ‘You’re welcome’ and ‘It’s alright’. You hug Peter and he leaves, you go towards Wanda and Vision but they insist they clean up. You nod and say good night. As you turn back towards the tables there is only a sleepy Pietro, a silent Bucky and a Loki standing right infront of you. He offers his hand, “Shall I escort you to your chambers?” You smile but politely decline his offer. You walk past him to go towards the elevator, but he cuts you off again, “But you are tired and tipsy, a small person like yourself, might need someone like me to keep you safe.” You look at him confused, “I do feel safe? I’m in my home surrounded by the avengers.” You push past him. As you do you feel a hand on your left wrist. You spin quickly around ready to kick your way out. But then you feel a presence behind you, and you see a metal arm grab Loki’s hand, “They said, they were fine.” The deep voice stated, as he began to squeeze his hand. Loki immediately lets go, staring at the man behind you. He huffs and walks away. 

You slowly turn around to see Bucky at eye line with you. “Thank you for that Bucky. I don’t understand what just happened.” You say with a very soft voice, worried to speak too loud. “He can still be a bit annoying and persist.” He says walking away. You chase after him, “Um, excuse me, I know this is a bit lame since I’m at home but can you take me to my room? I just don’t want to run into him again.” He looks at you and sees the hesitance. He slowly nods and says good night to everyone. You do the same, “Are you alright my love?” Wanda calls out, “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to knock.” You smile and nod. You follow Bucky to the elevator. “What floor are you on?” You just press ‘D2’, he laughs to himself. “I know you are a strong individual, there is nothing wrong with asking or getting help.” You look at him, “I know.” You say with confidence. The doors open to your level, you walk down the path with Bucky right behind you. As you get to your door, you turn around and Bucky has his eyes on you. You go to grab his hand but he flinches and reaches out his right hand. You take note of that. As you hold his hand, you thank him for doing this. You squeeze his hand lightly before letting go. You open the door and you step inside, closing the door with Bucky still standing there, “Good night Bucky.” You smile, close and lock the door. You quickly get undressed and flop onto the bed. “Friday, play ‘vibing sleep’ playlist on my Spotify. Oh and turn off lights.” Music starts playing, seeing that the time is 10:11pm, you shut your eyes and let sleep and darkness take over.


End file.
